Freemakers
*Rowan Freemaker *Zander Freemaker |row2=*Jedi *Alliance to Restore the Republic **Blue Squadron }} The Freemakers were a family of scavengers during the Imperial Era. They consisted of Kordi Freemaker and her brothers Zander and Rowan. They had a servant B1 battle droid, R0-GR ("Roger"), who considered himself both a Freemaker and a droid. The Freemakers operated a ship-repair business called the Freemaker Salvage and Repair at a space station called the Wheel in the Abrion system. The Freemakers owned a transport ship called the StarScavenger along with several Z-wings, starfighters, a submarine called the Bubbly Snubbly, and a small scavenger vessel. After Rowan was drawn into a quest to find the pieces of the Kyber Saber, the Freemakers drew the attention of the Sith acolyte Naare, the Galactic Empire, and the Hutt crime lord Graballa. After destroying the Kyber Saber, the Freemakers joined the Rebel Alliance. History Background The Freemakers were a family of scavengers who lived during the time of the Galactic Civil War. They consisted of the human siblings Zander, his younger sister Kordi, and their younger brother Rowan Freemaker. They had a servant B1 battle droid Roger, who served as a butler and a buddy to Rowan. The Freemakers owned a garage at the Wheel, a space station in the Abrion system. They made their living salvaging junk and selling starships. They owned a starship called the StarScavenger which they used to salvage wreckage after battles between the Galactic Empire and the Rebel Alliance. A turning point Short on funds, the Freemakers traveled to the jungle planet of Nal Kapok to salvage spare parts from wrecked Clone Wars vehicles. There, Rowan discovered he was Force-sensitive when he could sense the hilt of the Kyber Saber. Rowan and Roger soon encountered the Jedi Purge survivor Naare, who convinced Rowan to help her in the quest to find the pieces of the Kyber Saber, an ancient weapon that had been crafted from pure Kyber crystal by the Jedi Master Baird Kantoo. Naare offered to train him in the ways of the Force as a Jedi. After saving Zander and Kordi from stormtroopers, Naare won the trust of the Freemakers. In secret, she was a Sith agent who was working for Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader, the former wanting to harness the Kyber Saber's powers for himself. Under Naare's guidance, Rowan trained as the Jedi. Kordi was concerned that Naare's quest would endanger her younger brother and quarrelled with Naare. While the adults were arguing, Rowan sensed the second Kyber crystal in the Balgaroth asteroid field. Traveling with Roger aboard the StarScavenger, they managed to find the crystal. However, Rowan was mistaken as a bounty hunter by the Iktotchi Baash and Raam who brought him to the Hutt crime lord Graballa. Graballa took Rowan and Roger captive and attempted to use Rowan to lead him to the Kyber Saber crystals. He wanted to use the crystals to bankroll a beach resort and cafe. Rowan and Roger managed to escape with the help of Naare, Zander, and Kordi. Later, the Freemakers received a job from fellow Wheel resident Wick Cooper to service his vintage N-1 starfighter. Knowing Zander's poor impulse control, Kordi instructed Rowan and Roger to hide the starfighter from him. Despite their best efforts, Zander discovered the starfighter and took it for an unauthorized journey ride. Zander eventually stumbled into a dogfight between Imperial and Rebel starfighters and was captured by the Imperial Star destroyer Vendetta. With the reluctant help of Naare, Kordi and Rowan mounted a rescue mission. During the mission, they encountered Darth Vader himself but managed to escape with Zander and the N-1 fighter. However, the starfighter was badly damaged and the Freemakers earned the wrath of Cooper. Chasing the money After an unsuccessful Jedi training session with Naare, Rowan and Zander ventured into the Lower Ring to watch a podracing match. Short on credits, Rowan accepted a job from the rebels Lando Calrissian and Chewbacca to obtain a "lost treasure" from Cloud City, which was under Imperial occupation. Despite Kordi's instructions to Roger not to tell anyone, the droid accidentally exposed their whereabouts to Naare. During the course of their quest, the Freemakers ran into trouble with the bounty hunters Dengar, Baash, and Raam, who were after Rowan because Graballa believed the boy could lead them to the Kyber Saber crystals. Following a struggle, the Freemakers and Naare managed to rescue Rowan and restore Cloud City to its normal floating position. After returning to the Wheel, they discovered that Lando's "lost treasure" was his cape. Lando paid them several gold bars. Low on funds again, Kordi accepted an errand from the Twi'lek captain Ignacio Wortan to fetch a piece of wroshyr wood from the Wookiee homeworld of Kashyyyk. For this mission, Rowan learnt Shyriiwook and Kordi fitted Roger with a translation chip. After a brief misunderstanding, Rowan managed to convince the Wookiee chief Attabura to give them the wroshyr wood in return for rescuing his son Tantarra from a Trandoshan fortress. The Empire used the Trandoshans as proxies to subdue the Wookiees. The Freemakers managed to rescue Tantarra but Rowan also embarked on a quest to find the third Kyber Saber. Despite accomplishing their quest and gaining the crystal, Kordi's plans to help pay the Freemakers' debts were ruined when she damaged the wroshyr-wood during a struggle with the Imperial officers Durpin and Plumestriker. As a result, Wortan called off his deal and the Freemakers were left trapped in debt. Later, the Freemakers came into contact with the Rebel siblings Princess Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker, whose Y-wing starfighter had been damaged in a space dogfight. Before they could repair the Y-wing, the Freemakers had to deal with an Imperial manhunt led by the Imperial officer Estoc. While Kordi, Zander, and Leia led Estoc and her stormtroopers on a hide and seek race, Rowan, Roger, and Luke traveled to Felucia after Roger accidentally activated the ship's hyperdrive. On Felucia, Luke taught Rowan to let the Force flow through him naturally. Rowan used his Force powers to distract an acklay that had stolen the StarScavenger hyperdrive motivator. Meanwhile, Kordi and Zander managed to trick the Imperials into thinking they had killed Leia and Luke by sending out their Y-wing as a decoy. Having befriended the rebels, the Freemakers allowed them to buy a Z-wing at a discounted rate. Rising danger After breaking out from their Cloud City prison, Dengar and his associates returned to Graballa and informed him about Rowan Freemaker. Graballa then used the podracer pilot Ben Quadinaros to lure the Freemakers into a trap at Mos Espa on Tatooine. The Freemakers managed to elude Graballa and his henchmen by participating in the 29th Annual Bricklayers' Classic race. The Freemakers won the race but were forced to flee into the Dune Sea. They managed to hold out long enough at an abandoned sandcrawler until Naare arrived on her Eclipse Fighter to rescue them. While hiding in the Eclipse Fighter, Rowan discovered her Sith lightsaber and a hologram message from Palpatine himself indicating that she was a Sith agent. After learning about Naare's deception, Rowan and the Freemakers managed to escape the Freemaker Garage and fled to Takodana. After damaging the pirate Hondo Ohnaka's starship, the Freemakers agreed to carry out an errand to fetch three golden orbs from the Third moon of Takodana. The Freemakers quickly discovered that the golden orbs were varactyl eggs. Instead of giving into the dark side, Rowan used the light side to communicate with the varactyls. The Freemakers refused to steal the eggs and confronted Hondo with the help of Maz Kanata. Impressed by the Freemakers, Maz gave them a quantum regulator. She also gave Rowan the fourth Kyber Saber crystal. Meanwhile, Naare joined forces with Graballa to hunt down the Freemakers. Before the Freemakers could leave Takodana, Naare arrived with Graballa's warship Rancor's Fist and stole the fourth Kyber Saber crystal. Undaunted, the Freemakers traveled to the ocean world of Ningoth where they convinced an opee sea killer to trade the fifth kyber crystal for a light bulb. Despite their efforts, Naare stole the fifth crystal. She also had the first three crystals in her possession. The Freemakers then traveled to Naboo where they infiltrated the Emperor Palpatine Museum and stole the sixth crystal from the late Queen Padmé Amidala's royal gown. However, Naare and Dengar turned up and managed to obtain that crystal as well following a fierce skirmish that destroyed the Museum. After escaping, the Freemakers discovered that Naare had been tracking them down using Roger's transmission pack. Following Maz Kanata's advice, the Freemakers decided to seek out the enigmatic Maker of Zoh, who lived on the junkyard planet of Zoh. There, they discovered that the Maker was none other than the former Sith clone Jek-14. Jek was the leader of a community of droids that including the hostile N-3RO, who feared that the Freemakers would corrupt the Maker. Rowan managed to convince Jek to train him in the ways of the Force. Meanwhile, N-3RO rallied the droids against the visitors and tried to turn Roger against his human masters. N-3R0 then attacked the Freemakers and Jek and managed to capture them. Before he could execute them, Roger intervened and reaffirmed his loyalty to the Freemakers. Roger then used his transmission pack to summon Naare and Graballa to Zoh. While Naare fought Jek-14, the Freemakers fled aboard the StarScavenger. Struggle for the Kyber Saber The Freemakers then traveled to the icy planet of Hoth, the location of the last Kyber Saber crystal. They were pursued all the way by Naare and Graballa but managed to retrieve the crystal from a deep cave. With the StarScavenger frozen beneath an icy lake, the Freemakers sought shelter at the abandoned rebel Echo Base. The disgraced Imperial officers Durpin and Plumestriker alerted Naare and Graballa to their presence. The Freemakers used a cobbled-up AT-AT walker and a snowspeeder to fight Naare and Graballa's forces but were overwhelmed by the Sith's powers. Rowan then tricked Naare by offering an ice crystal in place of the real Kyber Saber. The Freemakers then fled aboard the StarScavenger. In an attempt to protect his siblings, Rowan and Roger left in the Mini Scavenger with the last crystal. On an uncharted world, Rowan trained in Jedi lightsaber techniques using the memories stored in Roger's memory banks. Unable to find Rowan, Zander and Kordi returned to the Wheel only to run into Naare and Graballa. Naare tortured Zander and Kordi by destroying several of their possessions in an effort to lure Rowan out of hiding. Upon returning to the Freemaker Garage, Rowan engaged Naare in a lightsaber battle. The Freemakers also fought against Graballa and his henchmen. Despite improving his lightsaber and Force powers, Naare discovered that Roger knew the location of the last crystal and stole the droid's head. After trouncing Graballa's henchmen and the Freemakers, Naare departed aboard the Eclipse Fighter. Despite this setback, Rowan realized that he was Freemaker foremost and came up with a plan to stop Naare. Rowan's plan to stop Naare involved impersonating Emperor Palpatine and tricking Naare into handing the Kyber Saber to him. The Freemakers traveled to the galactic capital Coruscant and managed to infiltrate the Imperial Palace. Meanwhile, Naare recovered the last Kyber Saber crystal and managed to reforged the weapon. Overcome by delusions of grandeur, Naare then rebelled against the Emperor and attacked Coruscant. Rowan confronted Naare and managed to steal the Kyber Saber from her. However, he overcame Palpatine's temptation to kill her. Meanwhile, Zander and Kordi recovered Roger's head and then rescued several civilians. They then fled offworld and destroyed the Kyber Saber by plunging it into the volcanic depths of Mustafar. Unable to return to the Wheel due to an Imperial bounty posted on Rowan's head, the Freemakers decided to travel as a family through space. They were then invited by Admiral Ackbar to join the Rebel Alliance, which they accepted. Joining the Rebel Alliance After being contacted by Admiral Ackbar, the Freemakers boarded the MC80a star cruiser Home One, which served as Admiral Ackbar's flagship. After exchanging pleasantries, Kordi volunteered the Freemakers' services in helping the Rebel Alliance to procure a rare Type Two vector coil for Lieutenant Valeria's U-wing. Under Kordi's leadership, the Freemakers traveled through several worlds including Bespin, Kashyyyk, and Tatooine bartering various objects until they obtained a Type A vector coil from a band of Jawas on Tatooine. While on Tatooine, Rowan, Roger, and Zander were caught in the tentacles of a sarlacc. After returning to the Home One, a grateful Admiral Ackbar gave the Freemakers a permanent job servicing the Alliance's starfighters. Later, Roger attempted to befriend several rebel droids aboard the Home One including the C1-series astromech droid Chopper. Roger served the droids mechanical oil but the inflammable liquid caused an explosion. This incensed the other droids who beat Roger with one of his own arms. Attempting to repair relations, Roger then "borrowed" several starship and mechanical parts from Home One hangar to build an improvised buffer. Roger's project coincided with an Imperial Star Destroyer's attack on the Home One. Roger accidentally caused a B-wing starfighter to explode, preventing the rebels from deploying more reinforcements. While testing the buffer, Roger accidentally catapulted himself into space. He crashed into the Star Destroyer's deflector shield generator. This allowed the Home One to destroy the Imperial warship with its firepower. Due to services, Roger was awarded a medal by Admiral Ackbar. Prior to Blue Squadron's planned attack on Strike Station Aurek, the Freemakers managed to finish servicing the squadron's fighters. While Rowan was using a stack of containers to eavesdrop on Lieutenant Valeria's briefing, Roger accidentally toppled the containers, causing a domino effect that damaged the starfighters. While Kordi and Zander distracted Blue Squadron and Valeria, Rowan and Roger rebuilt the starfighters with the former using his Force powers. Roger accidentally built himself into the astromech socket of Valeria's Y-wing. As a result, he and Rowan were forced to ride along with Lieutenant Valeria for the strike mission. During the battle, Rowan managed to drop the proton bomb which destroyed the Imperial battle station. After returning, Rowan and Roger sneaked out of Valeria's Y-wing. Valeria was unaware of the role the Freemakers had played and thanked her co-pilot and astromech droid, who had been left behind. Despite being turned down by Lieutenant Valeria for a dogfight with Imperial TIE fighters, Zander refused to give up. With the encouragement of his siblings, Zander retrofitted his Blazemaker Mark II with several laser cannons including a magma cannon. Using his heavy armament, Zander helped turned the tide of the dogfight in the rebels' favor. However, Zander's Blazemaker Mark II exploded since it was heavily overloaded with weapons. Zander survived and admitted he had gone too far. Later, the Freemakers volunteered to deliver a fuel intermixer to the rebel agents Lando Calrissian and Chewbacca, who were trapped by an Imperial blockade. As part of the plan, the Freemakers allowed their ship StarScavenger to be boarded by an Imperial Gozanti-class cruiser commanded by Durpin and Plumestriker. The Freemakers tried to fool the Imperials by claiming they had Gamorrean flu. While Durpin believed them, Plumestriker realized they were deceiving him and had them imprisoned in the brig. Rowan then used his Force powers to summon Roger out of the cargo box and reassemble him. Roger then used one of his legs to knock out the stormtrooper sentries and free his family. The Freemakers then escaped in the StarScavenger and managed to rendezvous with Calrissian and Chewbacca. Despite delivering the fuel intermixer to the Millennium Falcon, their victory was soured by the fact that Roger had left one of his legs behind. Pursued by M-OC The Freemakers later helped the Alliance Fleet to flee into hyperspace during an Imperial attack by servicing the starfighters. Despite their efforts, Rowan was displeased that his services were not needed. Kordi reassured him that he was a morale booster. Since the Alliance fleet needed more spareparts, the Freemakers decided to undertake a salvage run to the planet Tibalt, which had seen a recent battle. At the request of General Hera Syndulla, Rowan met with the Mon Calamari starship builder Quarrie and convinced him to accompany them after learning that Quarrie wanted to build a ship that could turn the tide of the Galactic Civil War. Meanwhile, the Emperor dispatched the hunter droid M-OC to hunt down the fugitive Rowan. M-OC followed the Freemakers to Tibalt and kidnapped Rowan. Before he could leave in his starship Tracker I, the Freemakers and Quarrie gave chase in the StarScavenger. Rowan managed to escape back to the StarScavenger by using his lightsaber to break his restraints. However, M-OC refused to give up the hunt and shot down the StarScavenger. M-OC fought Rowan in a duel and gained the upper hand with his gadgets. However, Kordi and Quarrie caused a wrecked starship to crash into M-OC and his ship. The Freemakers fled aboard the StarScavenger and returned to Home One. There, Quarrie recruited Rowan as his new apprentice. Rowan also experienced a Force vision of himself building the Arrowhead, a starship powered by a Kyber Saber. Meanwhile, M-OC survived the skirmish and informed the Emperor that the Freemakers had joined the Rebellion. Building the Arrowhead After being unable to explain his vision of the Arrowhead to Quarrie, Rowan traveled with Quarrie and Roger to the ancient Force Builders' city of Aliston Nor to seek inspiration. Without obtaining Kordi and Zander's permission, Rowan borrowed the StarScavenger and departed with Quarrie and Roger on their errant mission. Kordi and Zander were too preoccupied with their work for the Rebel Alliance to notice Rowan's absence until they discovered he had borrowed the StarScavenger. Meanwhile, Rowan, Roger, and Quarrie managed to reach the Tower of Aliston Nor where Rowan experienced another Force vision of the Arrowhead. The three were attacked by M-OC but managed to escape back to the Home One. After returning, Rowan reconciled with his older siblings and built a model of the Arrowhead. The Freemakers then embarked on a quest to build the Arrowhead. Embarking on their quest, the Freemakers decided to obtain a pair of embersteel blades for the Arrowhead. After learning that the Empire was auctioning a ''Theta''-class H-2 executive star shuttle with embersteel wings on Mygeeto, Kordi convinced the Alliance leadership to loan them 75,000 credits to purchase the ship. Their mission was complicated by Zander's impulsiveness and the presence of Graballa, whose minions Raam and Baash accidentally bidded for the shuttle. While disguised as Princess "Alo Kortessi", Kordi was kidnapped by Graballa, who wanted to ransom her. Kordi managed to use her persuasive skills to free herself. Following a brief skirmish with Dengar, the Freemakers escaped with the Theta shuttle and its embersteel wings. The Freemakers later undertook a mission to extract the Alliance agent Bren Derlin, whose escape pod was in a junk field near the acidic planet Taul. Rowan also learned from Quarrie that the Arrowhead needed a proton suspension housing to hold its large kyber crystal in place. The only ship big enough to house one was a Corellian Defender. Rowan convinced his siblings to first travel to Takodana to seek Maz Kanata's help. The Freemakers instead encountered Hondo Ohnaka, who convinced them that he knew where to find a Corellian Defender. The Freemakers travel to Taul. After enduring much danger, they managed to obtain the proton suspension housing. However, Hondo stole the StarScavenger. The Freemakers were then attacked by M-OC but managed to fight him off long enough for Roger to overpower Hondo and rescue them. After rescuing Bren, the Freemakers handed Hondo over to his nemesis, the bounty hunter Awan Zek. Behind the scenes The Freemakers serve as the main cast of the first season of the non-canon LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures series, which ran on Disney XD from June 20 to August 29, 2016. The four characters Rowan, Zander, Kordi Freemaker, and Roger were voiced by Nicolas Cantu, Eugene Byrd, Vanessa Lengies, and Matthew Wood respectively. Cantu, Byrd, Lengies, and Wood reprised their roles in the second season of the Freemaker Adventures, which were released between June 17 and August 16, 2017. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Notes and references Category:Characters